


Charades - Avalance AU

by ShellzJackson



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Grease 2 (1982), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellzJackson/pseuds/ShellzJackson
Summary: Patient Sara Lance tries to win the heart of Doctor Ava Sharpe
Relationships: Nora Darhk & Ray Palmer, Nora Darhk/Ray Palmer, Sara Lance & Ava Sharpe, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	1. Cool Rider

**Author's Note:**

> I am using the basic storyline from Grease 2 however the characters are not in High School.  
> I also use some names from other DC Arrowverse series as well as some original characters I've made up but they are not part of the main story.

It was a sunny break between the rainy showers that were forecast today, a lucky coincidence for Junior Doctor Ava Sharpe taking her regular mandatory break while working in the Emergency Department at Port Royal Hospital in South Coast City.

As Ava was pulling her flask and lunchbox out of her locker in the staff room, a shadow came skipping along. “AVA! Ava have you seen Brie Larson in Elle yet?!” It was Zari Tomaz, Ava’s best friend and housemate, also a Junior Doctor, coming back from her break. Ava’s and Zari’s break were nearly always staggered as they were also a working partnership; they had a thing, a system, it worked for them and for the Department. They were always available, reliable, at least one of them if not both, it worked. They were each other’s person.

“Not yet Zari.” Ava replies, continuing to organise her locker.

“No me neither,” Zari said defeatedly, flailing her arms in the air with the magazine clutched in her hands, “the shop was so busy I’ve been queuing all this time to get in just to pay for the magazines!”

“Ouch Zari,” Ava knew how busy the League of Friends shop had been since Sheila Duckworth, 73, got her OBE from the Queen four weeks ago.

“Where was the queue this time?” Ava asked.

“Right out the door..” Zari started answering.

“..of the shop?” Ava tried to finish the sentence.

“Of the hospital!” Zari corrected.

Ava laughed, closed her locker and headed out to her favourite spot, leaving Zari flicking through her magazine before Zari headed back to work.

Ava had about 3 mouthfuls left of cold coffee swooshing around in her reusable flask, she parked it on the armrest of the bench that was surprisingly still dry thanks to the protection from the overgrown trees of evergreen. Synchronously with the flask, Doctor Ava switched legs and crossed her right leg over her left knee for a second time, finishing the move with what would have been a dancers pointed toe, if it wasn’t for her tatty trainers, and continued tearing off bites of her kind of stale sandwich of cheese and tomato.

Ava had picked the perfect spot, her spot, to watch the world go by, with blue flashing lights coming and going, cars, vans, and bicycles also following suit; as were patients on foot, visitors, couriers and other coworkers walking in and out of the hospital. Pregnant mothers waddling in through the hospital doors as new mums waddled our with a baby carrier, bit like contestants going through the triangular doors with the retro flashing showbiz lights as a door frame on the hit tv show Stars in their Eyes that made tribute acts out of members of the general public. One time on the show there was a Talulah Braithwaite-Botham, a personal financier, studied at Oxbridge you know. She was so far up her own backside she couldn’t help but show off that she had studied at both Oxford and Cambridge Universities. One minute Talulah was waving like a Royal and the next this middle-aged, low budget, Cher tribute act cosplaying as Freddie Mercury complete with super skinny tight white jeans and a small yellow jacket reappeared waving like she’s downed two bottles of pink rosé wine to aid the whole process...some thought the transformation was indeed impressive, so to speak, while others wondered just how did they manage to do that? And the singing? Let’s not go there.

Ava chuckled to herself as she thought, no, no, most new mums won’t even begin to think about any form of skinny wear just yet. However, it was the sort of question Ava often asks of her own patients, even after reading their notes. How did someone manage to break their hand in 3 places when falling out of bed? Hearing answers of “I was pretending to be superman” from a 6 year old girl was never quite what Ava is expecting. Nonetheless, it was what was waiting for Ava after her break. She got up from her seat, and as Ava was about to pick it up, her flask got knocked off the armrest, out of her reach and fell sideways to the floor with the last remnants of coffee just flowing out onto the grass. Ava blurted, “WHAT THE HELL!?” But as Ava realigned herself to see what it was that nudged her forcibly out the way, banging into the bench, a five foot blonde staggered their way towards the entrance of the ED. The time it took for Ava to realise who and what happened, it was too late, the blonde in black with a skateboard under her arm had reached the entrance and gone inside. Just another day at South Coast City’s finest hospital.

Later, as Zari and Ava worked at the nurse’s station, a commotion was walking through the hospital corridors. A Three-piece grey suit had swaggered into the Emergency Department, armed with a handful of pink roses. The blueish white illuminations from the strip lighting on the ceiling started bouncing off the sunglasses that were perched on the bridge of the nose, with enough visibility for the eyes to wink at everyone they could lay their eyes on. The incessant clicking from a pair of men’s brogues with every stride became increasingly noticeable and distinct, particularly for Ava. It was John Constantine, the boyfriend...

“What are you doing here?” It wasn’t shock or surprise in Ava’s voice, it was a really long sigh, Zari heard the eye roll, she was vigilant and ready if necessary. Ava is Zari’s best friend, ever since the drugs raid on the Port Royal Hospital from a career drugs gang that happened a year ago. Zari still has the scars in all sense of the word. It was her first year at the Emergency Department, a harrowing event. Precious lives were lost. Coworkers, like Doctor Leo Snart and Senior Nurse Ray Terrill were shot at point blank range. Zari was threatened at knifepoint.

“Oh come on Ava, is that really the way you talk to your beloved? I’ve been trying to call you. Have you not been getting my messages?” Constantine asked loudly to draw attention to himself, mainly so he could presented the bunch of roses.

“Johnny, I told you a dozen times already, you are no longer my boyfriend. I broke up with you two weeks ago, can you not take the hint!?” Ava replied firm but calmly while pushing the roses back to Constantine.

John Constantine had dark wavy hair and blonde highlights with designer stubble that got him on the cover of GQ magazine three times, and a smirk that got him out of jury duty and into the cleaners closet with the secretary of the official offices, twice.

“Ava, is everything okay?”queried Zari.

“I’ll be fine, haven’t you got a nose brake to deal with?” Zari agreed and trusted Ava would be okay, nothing should happen, John loved the limelight to look good not bad so, Zari went to a cubicle to do what she’s been training for for six years now. Doctor Zari drew back the curtain and asked, “are you Sara Lance?”

The blonde in black clad quipped, “who wants to know?”

Sara had her hood up and her large sunglasses on over her eyes, clutching paper towels dabbing her claret red nose. Zari knew she had her hands full with this one…

Back to the nurses station and Constantine was still trying to woo Ava, but Ava was having none of it!

“Just say you didn’t mean it, please, don’t leave me. People love me!” Protested Constantine.

“This is one of a million reasons why I’m not coming back to you. I’m bored of you Johnny, please you’re just not who I want anymore and you gotta respect this.” Ava explains.

“Well what do you want me to be? The boy next door?” One of many suggestions Constantine was throwing out to try and win Ava back.

“Clearly you don’t know me at all, will you just get lost before I call security!” This one was said much louder and everyone on in the department stopped still.

John could not handle the rejection but worse than that, he could never accept defeat so publicly. He gently puts his Calvin Kline sunglasses back on to that point on the bridge of the nose again; as he bowed to Ava he muttered loud enough for Ava to hear, “You’ll regret this.” Coming up from his bow, John picked up a singular stemmed rose, clutched it between his shiny white teeth and swept himself out, through the corridors and out of the hospital. John Constantine continued to walk purposefully into the car park, sat in his Audi R8 and slammed the door shut. Once out the car park, the R8 revved up the hill, towards the end of the road and sped off, not forgetting the angry wheel spin.

As soon as Constantine left, Zari was insistent Ava was to go and take five minutes to calm down and get her head back in the game, before Zari went back to her work. Ava left. She was not visibly upset, wasn’t crying or angry, just silent as she walked away from the ED.

“Ahem- apologies for the interruptions. So Ms Lance, as I was saying you have a fractured nose, there really isn’t much I can do for tha….” Before Zari could finish the sentence Sara stood up off the bed picking up her skateboard in unison. Zari stood back, and continued. “as I was saying, there isn’t much we can do other than to insist you stay for a couple more hours to monitor you don’t have any signs of concussion.”

“Thanks Doc, but if there ain’t much you can do then there’s no point me sitting around taking up bed space when it could be used for another poor soul who needs it more.”

Zari was stunned to hear such sensibility coming from Sara; considering less than two minutes ago Sara was being an evasive little punk. There was still some mild slurring from drink or something that had been consumed prior to Sara visiting the Emergency Department.

Sara was a competent skateboarder and deviantly decided to glide down an empty corridor after exiting the ED, towards the League of Friend shop when she heard noises echoing along the corridor. It was Ava in the staff room, banging and kicking her locker, sighing and grunting a little. As Ava slid down her locker with her head on her knees a soft voice spoke out.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Sara was leaning in the doorway waiting for the right moment to speak without startling the golden blonde.

“Who are you? You shouldn’t be in here.” Ava questioned half heartedly. She wasn’t really feeling authoritarian right now, Sara could tell but also knew her place.

Sara began responding coming away from the doorframe with big hand and arm gestures, “My friends call me the all powerful Ta-er-al-Sahfer...” and finished with pointing at Ava and folding her arms to to help puff out her chest a bit trying to make herself seem bigger, “but you can call me Sara.”

Ava to drop her head making her hair fall over her face, she released her right had from clutching her knees, collected her luscious locks and placed it over the right side of her face and neck and finished at her shoulder. As Ava’s face reappeared, her eyes were smiling along with her face. “You know, you could have just said ‘hi, I’m Sara,’ right?” Ava raise her eyes brows to emphasise the softness of the question.

“But wheres the fun in that? Besides, it had the desired effect..” Sara said making the smirk.

As quick as Ava was to start her question in response, she realised what Sara was on about. “Thank you, it’s been a tough few weeks, I broke up with my boyfriend and he’s just not one to take rejection well.”

“What went wrong?” Sara asked. She had walked in while Ava was talking and sad cross legged opposite Ava, with Sara skateboard over Sara’s lap acting like a table of sorts.

“He was always a popular guy, but he preferred popularity over me. I’m nobody’s trophy! He would only come back to me if he’d done something he was proud of. He’d show me off, it was awful, felt awful.” Ava explained. “I am no ones trophy!”

Sara got it instantly, “I think we can both agree you are a gorgeous woman, headstrong, confident…” Both Sara and Ava were wondering what Sara was gonna say next, Sara continued, “not that it’s my fault, but I’m sorry he made you feel like a trophy, a thing. You’re not!”

“How do you know that, we’ve only met two minutes ago..” Ava asked.

“Because I noticed you left the ED, with grace and poise and still had time to say hello, I’ll be with you shortly. That peacock left with a dent in his man ego.” Sara looked at Ava after finishing speaking and she could see Ava was feeling much better. “I best go before someone catches me.” Sara instructed, to herself mostly.

Sara got up and held Ava’s hand, to help her up. Sara and Ava locked eyes, they both let go of each other’s hands in mild embarrassment. Ava smiles with her eyes again, Sara was mesmerised. Just before Sara headed to the door of the staff room she turned round and ask, “Just outta curiosity, what do you look for in a partner?” Sara was careful with her words.

“Hell on wheels, wild as the wind, a cool rider.” Ava turned to open her locker as she was answering the questions, her own indicator that she’s going back to work. As Ava turned to look at Sara when asking her own question, “why do you ask?” - nothing. Sara had gone. Ava ran to the door to see Sara once more but no, the corridors were empty. Ava thought, smiled, went back and closed her locker and went back to work.


	2. Trouble

Sara was gliding along the street on her skateboard early the next morning. The regular rider had a good speed going, rarely having to push off the ground.

The white blonde sported her signature black attire: Loose fit, black hoody, zipped half way up her body, with the sleeves pulled up so they were covering two thirds of her arms; dark grey vest top showing above the zip and the low neckline tastefully hovering around her cleavage. Sara religiously wore a combination of necklaces: one short length chain with a bird pendant seemingly stuck close just below the neckline; the other a long length chain with dog-tags that hung around her abdominals. Sara’s fairly long, studded, black faux leather belt was worn loosely, wrapped round her waist over top of her rip-kneed skinny jeans, with a pair of well worn high top All Star Converse. And to top the look, Sara was wearing her Men In Black, 90’s style Ray Ban Sunglasses and her blonde hair in a half ponytail.

“Morning Digg; Lucy.” Sara called out, waved and saluted left right and centre.

“You’re looking particularly chipper this morning Captain…” a voice called out as they were entering the street from the corner shop.

“S’up Pirate!” Sara greeted, pulling up her board and opening her arms wide. It was Amaya, one of Sara’s longest friends along with Amaya’s twin sister Charlie.

“What happened to you yesterday? Charlie told me you two got into another fight.”

“I wouldn’t call it a fight, more, standing my ground with a firm hand.” Sara quipped while shaking her head in disagreement. Sara always tried to charm her way out of sticky situations, but would agree it seldom worked in more serious situations.

“Just some more punks again, somebody had to step in!” Sara tried to explain.

“Oh and I suppose it just had to be you again flying in like some Wonder Woman hero...when will you learn?” Amaya asked like she asked many times over before.

Sara always felt compelled to help her neighbourhood in wherever she could, ever since her girlfriend Nyssa passed away.

“Anyways, can’t stop, I need to head to the bakery before 11pm, must get the good stuff!” Sara announced.

“Why? What’s the occasion?” Amaya quizzed. But before she could finis her question Sara had wave goodbye and Sara scooted off along the street. Amaya shook her head and muttered to herself, “What are you up to now, Lance?”

Sara left the bakery with a cake box in hand and continued to skateboard her way to South Coast City’s Port Royal Hospital. As soon as she hit the main entrance she slid her skateboard between her back and her backpack, and headed towards the staff room she was in before. She tried the door handle but it was locked and the window was obscured. Sara cursed under her breath, she knew that meant going into the ED in front of people, her heart thumped inside her chest as she tried to devise a plan. The blonde walked, muttering and tutting to herself.

Sara reached the main corridor. She breathed in touching the bird pendant, and breathed out holding the dog-tags, slowly and deeply. She was ready, she wasn’t but Sara had to be.

As she walked in Sara scanned the room and found one familiar face, far away sitting at a mobile computer in a little alcove in the corner of the room was Ava. Sara was looking at Ava’s hands remembering when she held them the previous day, while Ava was working punching away at the keys on the computer. “Can I help you?” A voice called out.

Sara stumbled with her words, “I... what, oh hey Doc! Long time no see!” As Sara spun round Zari’s face appeared.

“I saw you yesterday Ms.....Lane?” Zari knew she was wrong, but she knew she’d try anyway to remember Sara’s name.

“Lance, Sara Lance.” She corrected.

“So what can I do you for this time Ms Lance? Problems with your nose again?” Zari asked, trying to figure out why Sara was back in the Emergency Department.

“Please, call me Sara and...” Sara couldn’t admit that she was there for Ava, her anxiety forbade it, so Sara improvised. “and these are for you, the department.”

Sara handed Zari the cake box with two hands, Zari’s eye lit up..“CUPCAKES!” Exclaimed Zari. She walked a few steps and place the box at her desk at the nurses station.

“Yep! It er, I erm,” Sara was thinking on her feet fast. “Words, words, the right words, quick,” Sara was thinking quickly to herself. “Ahem, as I was saying, yes cupcakes they are for you and the department, as a thank you!” Sara finished and breathed a sigh of relief, her anxiety reduced.

“What do we have?” Asked Zari, with her eyes wide open.

“It’s a mix box of all sorts. Salted caramel, triple chocolate deluxe, strawberry and vanilla.” As Sara tried to remember what was in the box her body jerked at the husky voice she recognised.

“And, What do we have here Z? Oh it’s you, hello! What brings you here?” Greeted Sara while looking pleased at seeing Zari happy.

“Ava, Sara brought cupcakes as a thank you present!” Zari explained.

“Oh she did, did she?” Ava replied, “thank you!”

Sara picked out a cupcake for Ava and placed it in her hands, “Here, this one is for you?” Sara couldn’t explain why she did this, it just felt like the right thing to do, a reactionary thing.

“Oh, thanks! What is it?” Ava asked.

“Red Velvet.” Sara answered with certainty.

“Red Velvet? My favourite! But how did you know?” Ava said with excitement.

Sara tapped her nose and explained, “Sara just knows these things.” Ava noted the flirtatiousness and raised her eyebrows at Sara.

What Ava and Sara didn’t see was Zari just quietly smiling to herself as she watched the exchange between the two blondes. Zari hadn’t seen her housemate this happy for a long time, it was so refreshing to see.

“Anyways, This has been fun but, I have to go see a man about a dog,” Sara explained as she looked at the clock on the wall of the Emergency Department.

“So soon?” Zari asked feeling deflated.

“Next time, if you really wanna impress Z, bring doughnuts, she loves the one with sprinkles,” Ava suggested winking.

“Duly noted,” said Sara tapping her head, indicating the request was stored in her memory. “And what about you Doctor Sharpe?” Bouncing the question back to Ava. The tall golden blonde of about six foot tall, lent forward near to Sara’s ear and whispered, “surprise me...”

Ava’s breath sent shivers down Sara’s body, turning her on a little.

Sara, Ava and Zari said their goodbyes, before Sara went on her way.

As Sara left the hospital grows smiling away she pulled out her big over ear headphones and switch in Trouble by P!nk. And just as the first chorus started, she felt a tap on the shoulder. It was a slightly out of breath Ava! She’s ran to the top of the hill just outside the hospital’s perimeter.

“You free tonight?” She asked.

“Not really, why?” Sara replied.

“Our department is going into the city, did you wanna come? We’re going to the arcades maybe bowling?” Ava suggested.

“Sure! Where shall I meet you?” Sara smiled.

“The Red Lion, opposite the West Pier, about 7pm?” Ava suggested again.

“I’ll see you there!” Sara nodded.

The two blondes smiled softly at each other before turning away. Ava wrapped herself round her white doctors coat with her hands in her coat pockets, covering her overalls and walked quickly back towards the hospital grounds. Sara put her headphones back on and pressed play to resume listening to Trouble by P!nk. But what neither blonde saw was someone was watching and listening in.

Sara indeed went and saw a man but not at a kennels but a motorcycle garage. She walked and swayed through a sea of chrome and steel where machine parts were all laid out in the open just waiting to become a thing of beauty on two wheels.

“… and if you follow me, as you can see there is quite a selection are all very serviceable parts.” The garage owner explained handing Sara some overalls. “I think you’ve got yourself a bike! Take these and have fun! I’m excited to see what you make out of all this!”

Sara took the overalls, thanking the garage owner and got straight to work. All she could see in her minds eye was Ava, her hair; her eyes, her smile, her husky voice echoing the words, “Hell on Wheels; Wild as the Wind; Cool Rider.” Banging, whizzing, welding the parts together, Sara fun reeled herself through the building process. Sometimes her hair was fully up, sometimes down, grease all over her face and overalls. Sometimes the overalls were on fully, sometimes with the top off and the arms ties round her middle, the machine was beginning to take shape, so Sara decided it was time to take her pride and joy out for test drives. It was okay, but not perfect enough yet. Back and forth the 5 foot 6 inch pocket rocket went, between tinkering at the garage with her new obsession and out on to a large abandoned grassed area the garage owner had suggested to use as a training ground.

While there, Charlie and Amaya snuck round a tree watching from a distance while Sara was learning how to ride. On this one occasion Sara fell hard making the Jiwe twin run over to see if Sara was okay.

“SARA!’ They both yelled in unison. “Sara, are You alright??”

“Good to see you girls..” Sara groaned in agony. She was very pleased to see them and tried to be polite but the pain was quite immense.

“What the hell were you trying to do girl?” Asked Charlie picking up the motorcycle.

“I’m trying to ride that goddamn motorcycle without killing myself!” Sara explained.

“But why?” Asked Amaya picking up Sara’s helmet.

Sara explained she was meeting Ava later tonight and wanted to impress her. The Twins cooed and picked on Sara for having feelings for Ava, all in good jest, all while Sara tried to kickstart her motorcycle but the machine was having none of it. She took the helmet from Amaya and placed it on her motorcycle ready to walk back to the garage.

“If I live to tell the tale, I’ll tell you girls all about the date tomorrow.” Sara promised. The Jiwe twins looked at each other, clocking the word date Sara used, but didn’t repeat, they wanted to save Sara’s blushes.

“You’ve got this captain!” Charlie yelled, Amaya waved.

Sara went back to the Garage: more banging and clanging, screwing and scorching fixing all the imperfections. Once the motorcycle was back to being rideable and roadworthy, Sara decided to go back out to the training grounds once more turning the difficulty up a notch and tried a few tricks. Wheelies, skids, Tim Horton turns, the works. An intense day’s work but Sara knew it’d be worth it. Sara’s confidence and competence grew and grew and grew, the motorcycle was so almost perfect, there was one more thing the skater was left to do; Sara spray painted an emblem of a white canary rising from a bed of flames. She was ready - as was Sara.


	3. Who's That Guy?

It’s 6:30pm and Ava had butterflies in her stomach. The tall blonde was standing outside the Red Lion pub, cross legged, staring out into the oceanic horizon opposite her. She was wearing a black, loose fit, vest style top, tucked into a pair of skinny black trousers, with two inch high black boots. To finish the look Ava had her hands in the pockets wrapping herself in a light brown drench coat complimenting her golden locks combating the slight chill of the evening air.

“I’ve managed to book one of the booth tables, we should probably head on in before someone takes it.” Suggested Zari coming off the phone. “Hey, you okay?” The beautiful Iranian born asked as she put her phone away in her pocket. Ava’s expressions were a mixture of natural happiness, with a hint of grimace as she was thinking.

“Yeah Z, just nervous you know?” Said Ava biting the corner of her lip, shrugging her shoulders. “Do you think I’ve done the right thing?” Ava continued.

“Sweetheart, you’ve asked someone to go on a date with you, that is totally normal!” Zari placed her hand on Ava’s shoulder and squeezed it gently, she too wanted the night to go perfectly for her best friend.

“Who said it was a date?” Ava questioned.

“Why else would you be nervous?” Zari finished the exchange suggestively and in the nick of time too as their friends and coworkers Ray and Nora Palmer and Gary Green had just arrived.

After warm welcomes, kisses and cuddles, the quintet of hospital workers all agreed to go in before someone caught their death in the cold. Zari linked arms between Ray and Nora as did Ava and Gary behind them discussing what drinks to have.

“We’ll get the first round in, won’t we Gary?” Suggested Ray walking up the steps into theseaside pub. The six foot tall dark haired was head of orthopaedics at the Port Royal Hospital, while Gary worked in the fracture clinic.

“Red wine please Ray,” answered Zari.

“How about a bottle to share?” Asked Gary

“Sure thing Gaz!” Zari replied.

“Martini please,” Ava answered.

“Can I have an Orange Juice?” Asked Nora hesitantly.

Everyone tried to act normally but their minds were working in overdrive looking at each other from the corners of their eyes…”Orange Juice?” The boys went off to the bar, as the girls headed to the table to settle down. Conveniently the booth was by the window so Ava could look out expectantly for her newfound friend.

Ava sat opposite Nora and Zari as Zari began to quiz their dear friend. “So, OJ Mrs Palmer, a new diet?” Zari asked, too curious to let the drinks order go, but didn’t want to scare Nora off. Ava slapped her Zari’s arm away from the table with a look of, Zari, shush!

“Yeah, it’s part of a new diet I read. It’s a nine months thing...?” Shrieks from both Ava and Zari almost silenced the entire pub. Zari was first to hug Nora, Ava wrestled with the booth to get out and hug Nora also.

“WE’RE GONNA BE AUNTIES!” Shouted Ava and Zari.

“The best!” Confirmed Nora.

“Add Champagne boys and an extra OJ” Zari shouted to Gary with a thumbs up.

Ava couldn’t let Nora go, and was hanging on the end of her arm, kissing and rubbing it with such affection towards her friend.

The boys came round with trays and snacks, “what’s with the commotion girls?” Asked Ray putting the tray down and sliding it to safety on the booth table.

“Darling I have some news for us.” Nora started to announce. “We’re having a baby!” Said with such gentleness and calmness.

Ray was stunned. He was completely still with the glasses of wine and Martini respectively in each hand. A smile slowly grew on is face as he looked over to his wife. “we’re having a baby…?” Ray repeated.

“Yes my darling boy. We are having a baby!” Nora reached across the table meeting Ray not quite half way, being a least a foot shorter than her husband. They kissed so deep and lovingly with Nora cupping and stroking Ray’s face. Gary popped the Champagne with the crowd in the pub roaring together, the night just became extra special.

As the group toasted to the newly expectant parents, Ava’s excitement slash anxiety levels rose. There was lots of chatter between the five friends, Ray and Zari talked sports, would Liverpool get to finally win the English Premier League? Ava and Nora talked Book Club, wasn’t Becoming from Michelle Obama really good, had they seen the Netflix documentary that complimented the book? Gary, Zari and Nora, were talking holidays and Disneyland with the new born. Drinks were topped up and reordered. Ava kept looking out the window.

“You all right there, Ava love?” Nora gently asked.

“She’s waiting for her date!” Zari teased with a fork in her mouth from a bite of fully loaded nachos.

“Cow!” Ava insulted Zari.

“Date? We’ve all been here for 15mins now and you never thought to mention a date?” Gary quizzed sarcastically. 

“Her name is Sara and I asked her if she wanted to meet here at 7pm I thought we could all have a drink and then go to the arcades and have a bit of fun tonight?” speaking very fast, Ava defending her reasoning for inviting Sara along with the group.

Ava connected with Nora’s hand that was reaching out to support her friend, Ava’s anxiety was pulsating in her hand, and as Ava closed her eyes, she could feel Nora’s thumb gently stroking her hand. With a whisper from Nora, “You’ve got this Director.” It was a welcomed remedy Ava needed, not that she was looking for it.

At a quiet point in the gentle moment, Ava noticed a distinct clicking she was familiar to. She didn’t want to bring herself to guess who or what it might be, in fear she may have been right. Stumbling their way from the bar was a half cut Constantine. In a tan drenched coat, crooked red tie, ruffled white shirt, dark trousers and brogues, he was not happy.

“How could you? How could you turn me down?” He whined. Ray and Zari had stood up with their arms out making Constantine keep his distance. “We could have been perfect together,” he continued!

“No Johnny, we wouldn’t have. You are not my type. I should never have dated you. I’ve made my peace with it three times already, don’t make me repeat myself!”

“Or what? You’ve already ruined me, you stupid clone!”

Ava stood up faster than the speed of light. “What did you just call me??”

“You stupid bloody clone!” Constantine repeated louder than before.

Ava barged Ray out the way and pushed Constantine hard spinning him round, marching him out the pub. Ray followed for support, the other stayed and watched out the window.

“Go home Johnny! You are drunk, and we both know how nasty you get when you’re drunk. You are an embarrassment.” Ava stood her ground firmly. Ray wasn’tquite fast enough to protect Ava from what came next.

As Constantine stood up from the ground he slapped Ava right across the face, hard, knocking her over, stumbling with her feet. Ray ran as fast as he could to help Ava up. He turned and gestured at the window where Zari, Nora and Gary were, suggesting for them to stay indoors, Zari was particularly upset.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a dark streak zoomed passed and managed to squeeze between, kicking Constantine away from Ava and Ray. The motorcycle turned round and headed back. The two-wheeler stopped outside The Red Lion and looked to their left, gesturing with their arm to Ava and Ray, “come on Ava we should to step back, the guy is telling us to.” Ray guessed. Then the rider looked sharply to their right seen Constantine swaggering jigging a broken beer bottle in his hand. “WHO DOES THIS FELLA THINK HE IS ASSAULTING ME LIKE THAT!?! You all saw it right!?” Constantine goaded the crowd, surprisingly a legion of passerby’s started nodding their heads agreeing with John. He hated being humiliated in public so much so John ordered the public to help him tackle the mysterious rider.

Turning the handle three times, like a bullfighter goading the bull. Rev, rev, rev, the motorcycle once again sped out the way, creating distance between themselves and the mob. The black covered hand stroked the helmet visor, before revving some more. They accelerating towards the crowd wheelie-ing themselves through, dispersing the crowd.

No one could believe their eyes. Particularly Ava, her mouth was wide open as she held her reddened face. Who was this masked rider? Who’s that guy?

The rider completed the next leg of tricks against the mob and finished on the roof of a car. The height have the rider and much needed breather to think. As the crowd surrounded the car with John at the hood eyeing into the rider, more noises could be heard from a distance.

“Cops!” He shouted, and like click of a button, the crowd vanished. The Mysterious Rider rose off never to be seen again.

“What just happened?” Zari shouted as she, Nora and Gary ran to Ava and Ray.

“I don’t quite know...he just, came outta the darkness, like....” Ray was a thinker and thought quite deeply about the question.

“It was like a man from outta space!” Gary exclaimed, feeling quite turned on.

“Ava are you okay?” Nora picked up Ava’s hand kissed it and began to stroke it similarly like before.

“Where’s Johnny?” Ava was quite confused, a lot was happening all at the same time, her anxieties and feelings were working overtime.

“No one knows honey.” Zari answered, placing her hand over Ava’s redness to try and soothe the blonde. Ava’s eyes closed lay her head in Zari’s hand.

“Let’s get you off the cold damp ground shall we?” Ray asked rhetorically, lifting Ava back onto her feet. Gary, held Ava’s coat so she could put it on. “Who was that guy?” Ava asked again. No one could answer as she made herself more comfortable in her trench coat.

“But I think we’re about to find out...” Gary answered.

“Why would you say that Gar...?” Ava did not finish her sentence. Her and Gary’s eyes were fixated on the rider in black skin-tight leather clad. Black helmet with tinted visor that complete obscured the face. Black leather jacket with the collar up round the neck. The zip open half way down the torso, showing off the chest. Sleeves were covering two thirds of the arms with bikers gloves protecting the hands. The belt was black and studded, trousers were also leather, finished with black leather boots with two inch heel. The biker slowly turned the rev twice, long enough for Gary and Ava to walk up close.

“Wanna ride?” The rider started lifting the visor away from their face.

“YES PLEASE!” Gary answered but no one was really paying attention.

Ava was speechless, but started to nod her head and smile. But the screeching of the police sirens ended the moment abruptly.

“Some other time?” They quickly suggested.

A very breathy “Yes,” escaped Ava’s lips.

The rider jacked up and kickstarted their mean machine, turning leaving a figure of six or nine on the pavement and rode away from the Pub back into the shadowy blackness, just as the rider had come in.

“i don’t know about anyone but I could do with a drink,” Gary said suggestively.

“I think that’s quite enough excitement for one pregnant lady tonight,” Nora placed hr hands over her belly, there was’t a bump yet but she couldn’t help but place her hands where there will be.

“Of course! Of course,” Zari and Ava said together, hugging the mum-to-be softly but tightly. “We’re gonna be such cool aunties!” Zari smiles and raised her shoulder with such excitement.

“Thank you Ray,” Ava said with a big sigh. Ray was famed for his Papa Bear style hugs, and wrapped his big guns for arms round Ava.

“Always Ava,” He spoke softly.

“Yes, thank you Ray,” Zari verified. Ray opened one of his arm, scooping Zari in on the Papa Bear hug too.

The group said their goodbyes to their darling friends, Nora and Ray waved as they headed home,

“So then girls, drinks?” Zari and Ava thought hard about Gary’s suggestion but declined.

“Sorry Gaz, after tonight, I’m exhausted,” Zari explained.

“Yeah no, I’m done, Gary.” Sighed Ava.

“Okay, no worries. I’m gonna stay out a bit longer. That’s just turned me right on and I just gotta go prowling.” Gary exclaimed throwing his arms in the air like Diana Ross. He was not a shy bisexual, but was completely harmless. He loved his bachelor lifestyle and sometimes he would compare himself as a Geeky Lucifer Morningstar.

The girls laughed, “Okay Gary, but please be careful,” warned Zari.

“And use protection! I don’t want to be at a Sexual Health Clinic all day because you think you’ve got a STI.” Ava was firm with her big sister speech.

Gary blushed in shame but finished the exchange kisses and cuddles with his friends before heading off into the night.

The pair of housemates walked the streets arm in arm contemplating and analysing the night’s events when Ava’s phone was ringing. She slid her thumb across to answer the call.

“Hey Doc,” Sara charmed on the video call.

“HEY!!” Ava started. Her heart was thumping out of her chest, she completely forgot about Sara. “Where are you? Are you okay? You look tired…?”

“Thanks jerk! Sara Quipped. Sara couldn’t keep her eyes off the soft wave lock that was draped down the right side of her crush.

“No, no I didn’t mean it like that…what’d you have a long day or?” Ava continued.

Sara couldn’t contain her smile, watching Ava be cute and soft and concerned when she had every reason to be mad.

“You have no idea…” Sara rolling her eyes emphasising the word no, “But look, I’m sorry I didn’t make it tonight. I was really looking forward to it but something came up, can we do it again though? Cos I was really looking forward to it.”

“Of course!, or do you want me to come over, you look like you could do with some company.” Ava offered out of the blue.

“Under normal circumstances, I’d love that, but I’m gonna have to pass this time. Maybe I can come and find you at the hospital tomorrow or something?” Sara really did want to see Ava again.

“I’ll text you,” Ava confirmed.

“i look forward to it, have a great night.” Sara signed off.

Ava looked at Zari, “How did Sara get my number, Z?”

“I may have slipped it into her pockets just before she left the ED this morning……” Ava screwed up her face, poked Zari where she was most ticklish. “You can thank me later!” Zari finished.

Elsewhere, Sara put her phone back in her jacket pocket, smiling to herself, swayed her head so her luscious white blonde head was away from her face, and put the black helmet over her head clipping the black tinted visor over her face. She started the engine, revved twice slowly before riding off home.

Oh, what a night.


	4. Leave a Light On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings. There are some mentions of blood in this, nothing graphic. Also, there is non-consented behaviour in this chapter.  
> Hope you enjoy!

The next day, Charlie and Amaya were hanging out in the workshop as Sara tinkered with her new hot wheels.

“So, how did it go last night?” Charlie asked, reading the city’s local newspaper South Coast Cityzen, with her clunky black studded boots crossed on the desk.

“Pretty well I think…” Sara replied lifting the welding visor away from her face. Sara had been at the workshop all morning and was smothered in dirt and grease, she couldn’t keep her mind off last night at all. The screeches, the turns, the tricks, the kicks, the girl. Oh how Sara couldn’t keep her mind off Ava. But nor could she keep her mind off Constantine, he hit her, the way he hit her. Sara was unapologetic for kicking his arse.

“What did you get up to?” Charlie continued to ask.

“Well…” Sara started.

“Was taking out your crushes ex boyfriend on the agenda?” Charlie cut off Sara and held the newspaper close to Sara’s face.

Sara grabbed the paper, stumbling with her words, on the one hand she wanted to deny it but on the other Sara couldn’t help but marvel at the spectacular scene caught on camera. The Masked Rider, a name the paper coined, had one wheel on the ground squeezing between a couple of people on one side, protecting each other, and one man on the other being kicked to the curb by the Masked Rider who was out of the seat of the motorcycle, and a crowd watching on. It was like a live action comic picture.

“What makes you think that’s me?” Sara asked, flicking the newspaper.

“Well… There is that.” Amaya was pointing at the newspaper picture with one hand and pointing at the body of the motorcycle with the other. Sara took the paper back and squinted, examining the photograph.

“What is so significant about a motorbike?” Sara lifted her head from the newspaper, trying to move suspicion away form her. But it wasn’t the bike itself the twins were referring to. After a second inspection of the photograph, there it was, the smallest of details. The Rising Canary. Sara looked at the emblem glimmering on the gas tank, and then back at the paper. Amaya jumped onto a spare stool, “So, we repeat! How was it last night?”

Sara couldn’t hide her smile. “It was brilliant! Wow, the rush! The turns, tanking that geezer on his backside!”

“And what about the girl?” Charlie asked.

“Oh the girl,” Sara sighed she could see Ava in her mind, “I offered her a ride but the cops came down so I dispersed, but I did video call her..”

“Go on...” the twins insisted.

“And She was headed back home, so I asked her if we could do it again sometime, and she said she’d text me.” Sara concluded. She out the newspaper down with a flourish, picked up a spanner and continued tinkering.

“What, so that’s it? Has she texted yet? Have you? Does she know the Masked Rider is you? Tell us!” Charlie couldn’t let this drop. Sara hasn’t been this interested in a woman since Nyssa.

“She texted me this morning saying she’d love to but she couldn’t tonight because she has a late shift,” Sara reported while connecting parts of the Motorcycle together, “so I replied by asking her if she wanted to go at the weekend to give her something to look forward to.” Sara continued.

“So? Are you going?” The twins were on the edge of their seats, short from falling off completely.

“She said she’d love to but depends if there’s an emergency.” Sara finished.

“Oh.” The twins were so deflated.

“But promise that we would text everyday at least once, so we can plan with more details.” Sara smirked. The twins leaped up in the air and jumped on Sara knocking her and a few tools to the ground. Sara grappled her way through the sea of Jiwe Twins, pushing and pulling them off her while everyone was laughing with pure delight.

“Does she know it’s you though?” The twins stopped and queried.

“No… I never got to tell her, but I want to tell her, this is why I’ve done all this, for her! And well, I’m getting a massive kick out of it too so, its not like it’s gonna go to waste but, this is for her.”

“You’re gonna have to tell her skip!” Insisted Amaya, “You cannot continue with this charade for long, you’re playing with her heartstrings and that’s never okay.

“I know, that’s why I want to tell her.” Sara stated. “Right I need to get on testing this baby, you coming with?” Sara invited while they were all still somewhat seated on the ground.

“Nah we should be heading back, I’ve got a gig at Gideon’s Waverider to prepare for at the weekend, if you pair of lover birds are interested? But let us know how it goes with blondie!” Charlie said as the twins declined, they jumped up from the ground, making their exit.

Elsewhere and Ava too couldn’t keep her mind off last night. Nora’s pregnancy news, Constantine, the Masked Rider. It was such a bizarre night.

Ava was back at work setting up for her clinic. It was Wednesday and just like every Monday, Wednesday and Friday mornings, Ava was in charge of running the blood clinic. This clinic was set up, designed for outpatients to get blood samples as requested by their doctors, as well as allowing access for those who wish to donate blood.

She was in her usual dark blue overalls, white coat and tatty trainers with her hair up in a messy bun. Ava had hardly slept. Her face was still very sore, before leaving for work Zari found some light bruising on the cheek, no wonder it hurt so much. It made smiling and chewing painful but Ava just got on with her morning like any other morning. As the housemates walked passed the League of Friends shop, Ava and Zari, who too was in the same uniform as Ava, with her hair tied up a bit neater, couldn’t miss the Masked Rider picture in the front cover of the South Coast Cityzen. They walked to the staff room very quickly before anyone could notice Ava in the picture.

“Who was that guy though? Where did he come from?” Zari asked arranging her locker.

“Where can I get one?” Ava muttered under her breath despondently. She didn’t know what to say or what to do to make herself feel better, all she knew was her face hurt like hell.

As the pair of besties locked up their belongings, Zari went off to manage the Emergency Department as Ava went off to The clinic. They both sighed knowing today was gonna be a long day, and it was. the Clinic overran by an hour, there were so many people requesting bloods to be taken today; a few patients had adverse reactions from having their bloods taken, like fainting. “These things happen.” Ava repeated all through clinic, and it was true, these things do happen, but what was most astonishing was it was all happening today. As Ava was finishing up, an emergency came bursting through the doors and as quick as a blink, Ava jumped in and assisted.

The hours ticked by and finally at 9pm Ava had finished her shift. She was exhausted. Upon returning to her locker in the staff room she found a note from Zari stuck to the door.

“Ava, Just to say I’ll be late home tonight as I have basketball practice and will probably go for drinks afterwards. Don’t wait up beautiful. Z xxx”

Ava screwed up the note and popped it in her trouser pocket. She continued organising her locker, put her puffer jacket on, picked up her bag slamming the locker shut. She walked out the staff room and into the echoey corridors while untangling her earphones. By the time she reached the hospital entrance there was a small kerfuffle stirring between two patients by the lay by, she stopped to watch in case it got out of hand, only nothing happened. When Ava looked around, the streetlights glared in her strained and tired eyes, but there was something quite peculiar about one light. It was blinking, to a rhythm. The tired doctor rubbed her eyes and looked again, was it her imagination, or was it a streetlight going wrong? She walked towards as the blinking continued. When she got closer, she was realising it wasn’t a streetlight at all but a black shadowy figure sitting the other side of the light. Sitting at the top of the hill was The Masked Rider.

“It’s you!” Ava exclaimed, softly. The Rider nodded its head gently. “But how are you here? Why?” Ava asked bemusedly. The Rider reached its arm behind them and revealed another helmet, it was a three quarter helmet that covered every part of the head except the face. The Rider reached the helmet out with it towards Ava. She stood still, her legs were wobbling like jelly. But the Rider kept lifting the helmet, indicating for Ava to take it. The doctor did with two hands, after shaking off her earphone into her coat pocket. Ava was still confused looking at the helmet, but then The Rider lifted their visor that was only long enough to cover half their face, the only thing Ava could see bare of The Masked Rider at this point was their eyes, as the rest of their face was covered by a dark bandana.

“How about that ride?” There was a gentle but deep raspiness to the voice. Ava looked at the helmet again, and before she could talk herself out of it, she sunk the helmet onto her head and leaped on behind and held The Rider close and tight. The pair sighed together, feeling each other and Three flicks oft the wrist, followed three roaring revs of the engine, The Rider spun the motorcycle round and rode off.

Unbeknownst to Ava, indeed it was Sara behind the mask. Sara couldn’t handle the fact that Ava didn’t know it was her, and after knowing she was having such a rubbish day, she thought the doctor could do with some time away from everything, but needed a way of getting to Ava without causing a scene.

Ava continued to hold The Rider closely, resting her headin the crook of their neck and on the shoulders, it was just so nice. The rush of the open air was hitting Ava’s face so refreshingly she felt like could breathe again. After about fifteen minutes of travelling along the empty main road, The Rider nudged the golden blonde to get her attention, then motioned for Ava to sit in the front and take control of the bike. The rider slowed the motorcycle down to a quick stop, Ava jumped off the back and into the front without hesitation. As Ava held the handlebars The Rider placed their hands close by. Ava moved her hands to sit just on top. The Rider was that bit shorter that Ava, but was able to see over top of Ava’s shoulders. With three turns of the wrists, the motorcycle was back on the road. Ava felt so free.

They journeyed along the coastline for a bit longer before stopping off at the top of The Cliffs, the highest grassy point near the coast. The Masked Rider had let go of the handlebars and wrapped her arms round Ava, squeezing so softly.

‘Wow,” escaped Ava’s lips so softly, “the moon is beautiful tonight! I’ve never seen it so stunningly before..”

“The best view for the best girl in town” Sara spoke deeper than normal not to give herself away too much. Ava kissed The Rider’s hand as she lifted it from her waist. The pair just breathed with each other.

Sara released her grasp and jumped off the motorcycle but left her hand out to help Ava off. There was something strangely familiar about this gesture but Ava couldn’t think much more beyond it. She held the hand from underneath and slid off the bike as well. They both just clicked, their minds, their bodies, their souls.

Sara went to take her helmet off, “Please, keep it on, just for a bit longer.” Ava was so gentle in her asking and in holding The Rider’s hands while on the helmet. She wanted to know who it was under the hood but, the air of mystery just added to the ambients. The Helmet nodded and sunk lower as Sara sat down on the grass, leaning on the wheel of the bike facing the coastal view, Ava followed by sitting to the right of the Masked Rider. They held each other and watched the moon and the scenery. No one spoke a word, Ava was too tired and, under the helmet, Sara was too nervous, but they both just knew this felt just right.

For a while Masked Sara was marvelling at the beauty who had been laying on her shoulder sleeping. The biker couldn’t believe her luck. As Ava stirred, lifting her head, she started scanning the Rider in front of her, lifting her hands to touching the bandana, tracing the lips behind the material. The fingers walked to the top if the fold and slowing but forcefully sliding it down revealing more of the face. Sara gently moved her head side to side aiding the process. Sara and Ava’s hearts were pounding. Ava traced her thumbs once more over the bare skin, before slowly but surely, their lips touched. The sweetest of kisses were formed. Kiss, kiss, kiss. Each kiss, different from the last. Ava’s hands supported The Rider’s neck, while Sara, having already taken her gloves off, supported Ava’s head.

A singular tear started to streamed down Ava’s face, with Sara collecting it stroking Ava’s face so softly.

“Why?” The Rider asked. Ava sank into the Rider’s hand.

“I’ve never quite felt this before, this feeling.” Ava replied cupping Sara’s hands. Sara released one of her own hands, so each blonde was holding each other’s, kissing the intertwined hands sincerely.

“its been a while for me too.” Sara spoke softly stroking the hands with her lips. Neither pair noticed Sara using her own natural voice from this point.

“What happen?” Ava asked gently, placing her head back on The Rider’s shoulder snuggling back down, quietly unbelieving she asked such a thing to a complete stranger.

“Her name was Nyssa and she was my childhood sweetheart, we were sixteen years old,” Sara started, “we were together for five years, married for three. She completed her training to be in the Army, did the Passing Out Parade, the pomp and all.” Sara paused biting her lip, Ava listened, “We got back home, she went for a shower, I went to the kitchen, I heard the shower run and then a thud.” Tears glistened in the moonlight as they fell from Sara’s face. “I ran up stairs and I saw her lying…”

Sara stopped, voice breaking slightly. “She had a bleed on the brain that no one knew about, it was too late.” The Masked Rider coughed and wiped their eyes.

As Ava squeezed Sara’s hands she said, “Nyssa is now at peace.”

“Nyssa is now at peace.” Sara repeated, bowing her head. Ava cupped The Rider’s right hand, as Sara used her left to cry her eyes and face. “What about you?” Sara asked, passing the spotlight back to Ava.

“Zari, Ray, Nora, Gary and myself we were at Med School together, and a pub quiz team. Since then we’ve been doing Quizzes ever since. We did a quiz at the Red Lion about a month ago and I met Johnny at the bar. We flirted and agreed on a date after peer pressure from my friends.” Ava paused to catch her breath. “Johnny and I went for dinner and I went back to his place as it was closest. We stopped outside his door, and I declined the invite to go in, but he came close to me, and started feeling me up, I asked him to stop five times before I finally pushed him away. That’s when he hit me. And ever since then, I’ve been trying to drop him from my life.”

Sara kissed Ava’s forehead, “No woman should suffer at the hands of a man. Remember that. It’s getting chilly now, I’d best get you home.” And with that Sara and Ava got up and back on the motorcycle.

“The bird? For Nyssa?” Ava asked while the Masked Rider put her gloves on.

“Yeah, The Canary was her favourite.” Sara replied.

“The Rising Canary.” Ava stated.

“That’s right, Say hello to The Rising Canary.” Sara introduced with some swagger, another thing familiar to Ava. With that, she revved the throttle her signature three times before driving off homeward bound with Ava hanging on comfortably.

It was just after 11:30pm and the Rising Canary came to a stop at the top of Ava’s street. As the Biker kicked out the stand, Ava slid off swinging her bag over her shoulder.

“That was all so magical,” Ava sighed.

“Yeah.” Sara sighed smiling. As they went in for another smooch, they heard noises from behind them. An old clapped out Mercedes. It was John Constantine, drunk again and in charge of a motor, this wasn’t gonna end well. Zari rand outside from her and Ava’s home to see what the disturbance was.

“You!” Constantine snarled, revving his engine.

“No!” She ran in front of the Merc. “You do not do this. Not now, you’re drunk!”

The Biker revved her throttle, Ava turned around scared for her Biker lover, “But when will I see you again?” Ava asked The Rider desperately.

“Friday Night, Red Lion!” The Rider shouted, and before anyone could say or do a thing The Rising Canary vanished into the shadows.

Constantine got out the car.

“What are you doing?” He shouted at Zari.

“Calling the Police, obviously!” She replied.

“You’re making a big mistake!” And with that, John jumped back into his car and drove off.

“YOU have a lot of explaining to do!” Zari said firmly wrapping her arms around Ava as they walked back home. But she couldn’t be too upset, Zari was desperate to know what happened with Ava.

They talked, and they talked and they talked.


End file.
